


Halloween Candy

by draculard



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Ficlet, Kalabar's silver tongue, Look I'm sorry but Debbie Reynolds is HOT and this needed to be done, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: She knows it's bad, but there's nothing Aggie likes more than Kalabar's silver tongue against her cunt.





	Halloween Candy

She knows it’s bad, but there’s nothing Aggie likes more than Kalabar’s silver tongue against her cunt. 

Her grandchildren would feel so betrayed if they knew, but Aggie’s liaisons with Kalabar have been going on behind closed doors for years, long before Marnie ever set foot in Halloweentown. She won’t pretend that what she has with Kalabar is love — the truth is, she’s using him. For his body, for his connections, for the orgasms which wrack her body every time they go to bed.

She’s long suspected that Kalabar has more magical ability than he lets on. There’s a certain spark to her orgasms when she’s with him that isn’t there with anybody else — an electrifying touch that sizzles over her body, a sensation that kisses her skin and leaves her shaking from the thrill. She can’t tell if he enhances their encounters consciously or if it just comes natural to him. And she doesn’t particularly care.

She wants his tongue against her clit, his lips on her inner thigh, his teeth on the vulnerable expanse of her neck. She wants to run her fingers through his hair, to put her hands on the hard planes of his stomach, to swallow his cock as far down as she can.

_ He tastes so sweet, _ she thinks. Like Halloween candy after a long night of trick-or-treating. Like caramel apples, like mulled cider, like home. When he comes in her mouth, she can’t get enough of that taste. She holds it on her tongue for what feels like a lifetime, relishing it, never wanting it to end.

And then he kisses her, and he tastes himself on her lips, and he whispers, “Let’s go again.”


End file.
